


How We Love

by Pinkfxy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Happy, Happy Sex, M/M, Making Love, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkfxy/pseuds/Pinkfxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically two dorks being in love, making love.. yaa</p>
            </blockquote>





	How We Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foreverautumn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverautumn/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Foreverautumn!!!
> 
> This story came from these prompts:
> 
> [Here](http://foreverautumnblog.tumblr.com/post/89407970716/i-want-an-ereri-fic-where-instead-of-sex-theres-just), and [here](http://foreverautumnblog.tumblr.com/post/83689439823/erens-jaeger-bombs-i-want-eren-and-levi-to), and [here](http://karebear.co.vu/post/85269372047/levi-never-admits-it-but-he-likes-the-way-how-eren) too!

“Hey,” Levi was standing in the archway before the family room, his hip jutting out to the side with a mug probably full of tea. He wore a smile on his face, not a huge, teethy smile, but a soft one, full of warmth that made my heart flutter a bit each time he would do this.

I looked up from my book, smiling back at him, tilting my head back a bit to take in his presence, sinking deeper into the beanbag I was sitting in.

He calmly walked over to me, my thoughts already drifting from my book the closer he got. I set the book down in front of me and held out my arms just as a child would do to a mother, and smiled a bit bigger at Levi. He squatted down before me with a knowing smile and knelt down to lean in closer to me. With one hand on the mug, he wrapped the other around me, pulling himself closer into my chest. My arms circled around him, one resting on his shoulder blade as the other teased the small, short hairs on his neck.

Warmth filled my chest as his lips pressed against mine, butterflies still dancing in my stomach each time, my head feeling dizzy as his hand tangled itself in my hair.

There’s a breeze from the cool air that came in from the opened window, goosebumps appearing on my skin, most likely not just from the cool breeze. I was suddenly thankful that Levi made me put on a sweater this morning.

Levi’s lips were soft against mine, always were each time I kissed him. He pulled back just enough to take a quick breath before fitting our mouths back together.

I heard a small tap on the wood floor from the mug being placed on the ground, followed by Levi’s other hand coming up to cup my face.

Every place Levi touched felt like its was on fire, making my body melt, causing me to lean into every touch and every movement he made.

We've probably kissed a hundred times, and yet, it still feels like the first time when our lips met each other’s, my head all dizzy and my heart beating out of my chest.

The thought of Levi being all mine, forever, sent a shiver throughout my body and my fingers curl deeper into his sweater, pulling our body’s closer.

I slowly pushed us up, coming to kneel just like Levi, and then to stand, pulling Levi up with me, or mouths never parting, only kissing deeper.

I felt his tongue brush on my bottom lip and I let out a content sigh, opening my lips happily and meeting his tongue with mine.

I grabbed his cute little butt and scooped him up into my arms. A smile found it’s way onto my lips as I felt his legs wrap around me and both his hands cupping my face.

Slowly, I walked into our bedroom, placing Levi down gently before I crawled up with him higher onto the bed.

I reconnected our lips back together, this time Levi letting out a quiet little noise that made my heart lurch in my chest. It was..cute.

I couldn't help but tangle my fingers through his hair, slightly tilting his head back as I kissed him again with my lips parted, our tongues finding each other’s immediately before Levi’s found its way into my mouth.

I felt his fingers creep under my sweater, leaving a hot trail behind them as they made their way up my spine, stopping between my shoulder blades to press his palms against my skin.

His fingers started to move absentmindedly as we continued to kiss, never having enough of each other. I always needed more of him, and I found him always needing more of me, causing my heart to beat a little quicker with each passing moment with that thought swirling through my head.

I hadn't realized that Levi had bunched up my sweater towards my neck until I felt the soft tapping of his fingers against my back.

I pressed my lips against him a bit harder before moving back and parting from his lips to allow Levi to take off my sweater, leaving my torso bare. It wasn't more than a second before I was back kissing him, softly sucking on his bottom lip before releasing it to kiss him deeply again.

Levi started to lean upwards before gently rolling us over until he was on top, his legs still tangled with mine.

I could feel him tilt his head to the side before he latched his lips back onto me, onto the skin right on my jaw. My hands trailed around Levi’s body until they were under his sweater and pressed against his lower back, my fingers leaving slow circles against the soft skin.

I turned my head to the side against one of the pillows as Levi left a trail of kisses down the side of my neck, my eyes fluttering closed as I let myself be taken by Levi’s touches.

His fingertips ran up and down my sides, leaving goosebumps in their wake as his face started to move lower and lower. Levi’s mouth found it’s way to my chest, showering my chest in tiny kisses, causing my body to shiver once again.

Fingers were then over my belt buckle, deftly undoing it, followed by my jean’s button being popped open and my zipper being pulled down. I had to remind myself to breath, and then to control my breathing.

Just as with our kisses, we've had sex countless times, but each time was never boring, never getting old. Instead, leaving me breathless from just Levi’s slight touches and soft voice.

My jeans were pulled off, long forgotten somewhere on the floor as Levi gently started to rub his fingers across my legs, a small smile making its way onto his face. With the sunlight coming in from the bedroom window hitting his face, he truly looked like an angel, leaving me staring at him in awe that he really was all mine.

He crawled back up to lay his body on top of mine, fingers curling in my hair as his eyes closed to just slivers, peaking out to still see me. Levi kissed my cheek, my forehead, down to my nose, and finally my lips.

“God I love you so much.” He spoke in a hush tone, almost an exasperated one, like he had to, he needed to say those words in order to live, and my heart pounded in my chest, threatening to burst right out.

"I love you too." My voice just a whisper as I gazed up at him, my hands coming up to cup his face, feeling the warmth of his skin. I pulled him back down to kiss him, my hands pulling him closer to me.

Levi’s fingertips grazed over my arms to come to my hands and pull them away, only to place them by his mouth and kiss each knuckle. With both hands, he took my left hand into is own, and left kisses on my palm, down to my wrist, and continuing up my arm to my shoulder.

He gently pressed his hands into my back to tell me to turn over. As I rolled to my side, I felt his lips on my shoulder, then his thumb rubbing over a spot.

I turned over my shoulder to see him staring down at my skin with a small smile.

"I never knew you had a birthmark here.." Levi spoke as if it was some beautiful discovery, as if he had just found a small diamond that was hidden.

I felt a blush creep up onto my cheeks, warmth filling my chest as Levi just stared down at me lovingly, seeing everything about me as beautiful.

I wanted to hold him, with my heart feeling like it’d burst out of my chest. I always felt the need to touch him myself whenever he did this to me, but I always didn't want to stop him. But the greatest part of all of this, was that, Levi already knew all of this, everything that I wanted and felt already memorized inside of his mind. And so, just seconds later, I felt one of his hands slowly slide down my arm to my hand to intertwine our fingers together, squeezing his hand back as a thank you.

Tiny kisses were placed down my back by soft lips, each one meaningful, cause me to forget to breath at how Levi was treating me.

I felt his hot breath on my neck after trailing his way back up my spine, making goosebumps appear everywhere.

"I don’t think you realize how beautiful you are to me." His fingertips softly grazed my side, my body curling into the touch as his other hand squeezed my own.

My heart was racing again. He always surprised me at what he would say at times like this, making me speechless and just helpless under his hands and lips. My heart felt so warm that I really could say I could die happy right now.

I rolled onto my back again to wrap my hands under Levi’s sweater and tug him close against my chest as I kissed him with every ounce of my being. It was the only way I knew how to communicate back how much I loved him, and Levi knew that too.

I pulled upwards on his sweater, Levi pulling back just enough to take it off before reconnecting our lips back together.

My hands kept moving across his back, clenching and unclenching on his skin, just wanting to be able to touch every part of him and have him as close as possible and know that he was all mine.

Levi’s face moved back to whisper in my ear, “It’s okay, I’m not going anywhere.” before slotting our mouths together in a much slower, much deeper kiss than before.

Our legs tangled together again as his body rested on top of mine, our hands grasping at each other’s hair.

We let out soft panting noises from kissing each other too much, never enough. His lips were always so soft on mine, actually making me think if mine were okay. But I really couldn't dwell on it since Levi’s lips were becoming more insistent and then his mouth parted suck on my bottom lip.

I let out a small sigh from the kiss, one I would of been embarrassed of if it weren't for Levi telling me one night that he thinks it’s the most precious sound he’s ever heard. I pulled his head down further even though there was no further to go, and started to tilt my head back and lean into the feeling.

Without really trying to, we were rolling over onto our sides, lost in our kisses. God they were so good..

As I rolled on top of him, I felt the stiff feeling of jeans still on Levi’s legs. My toes started to play with the hem of his pants, as if they could actually pull them off.

Levi pulled back to look at me, his own way of telling me what he wanted. With his permission granted, my hands ran up the sides of his legs to rest on top of his own belt.

I felt his lips on my chest as I looked down in between us to undo the belt and his jeans. Levi’s fingers traced random patterns along my back, eliciting a soft sigh from my mouth, my eyes fluttering closed as my hands stopped working on Levi’s pants. My back curled up into the touch and my mouth hung open slightly. I heard a low chuckle from beneath me, causing my eyes to peak open to see Levi smiling.

I tried to hide my embarrassed face by nuzzling into his shoulder, but Levi’s hand soon found it’s way to my cheek to pull me back up. He stared at me with his kind face as he began to run his other hand up and down my bare back. I made a soft whining noise, making my face flush, but I couldn't help but curve into the feeling.

Levi’s hand rubbed down lower onto my lower back, letting his fingertips lightly trace over the skin. My back arched as his fingers kept moving over my sensitive skin, my hips unintentionally finding Levi’s, causing a gasp to escape from my mouth at the sensation. My cheeks only got redder, my face trying to turn away and hide, but I couldn't because Levi was still cupping my face and smiling at me, stroking my cheek with his thumb.

My senses finally returned to me, allowing me to remember what I was trying to do. My hands held Levi’s belt and began to undo them, my face getting pulled closer and closer to Levi’s face until our foreheads were touching and we were breathing the same air. My fingers started to remove his belt, my eyes never leaving Levi’s. The belt soon gave way and opened up, allowing my fingers to latch onto his jean’s button. Slowly, I opened it up and my hands found his zipper, pulling it down slowly.

Unconsciously, my breath started to quicken, always did once we got to this point. But Levi was always there to calm me back down, placing a steady hand on my back as his warm lips kissed mine.

My thumbs absentmindedly rubbed over his hip bones as we kissed, my breathing finally slowing down. The rest of my fingers slowly slipped under his jeans, brushing over the very tops of his thighs. I started gently tugging at his jeans with my thumbs, my toes moving over the ends of his pants again. Levi released me lips, his face looking like.. there wasn't a word that described how he looked, his face calm, happy, with his lips slightly red and swollen from kissing each other so much.

He lifted his hips up as I pulled down his jeans, letting them fall wherever they did. I grabbed his right foot and brought it up to my lips before kissing each cute little toe. My lips left a trail of kisses up his foot, to his ankle, and up to his knee. I straightened out his leg a bit in the air as I leaned forward to kiss the back of his knee. I felt his leg twitch in my hand, causing me to look up quickly in concern, just to find his face turned to the side, a hand covering his mouth as a light blush appeared on his face. I leaned in again to kiss it again, only to hear a soft little squeal. My eyes widened before I realized that he was ticklish there.

I smiled warmly at Levi before leaning down to removed his hand from his face with my free hand. “You don’t have to hide your face from me.” I said softly, placing his hand gently down next to him.

I went back to his leg, this time moving my lips to the back of his knee to suck softly at the sensitive skin. I chuckled quietly as Levi’s hands flew to cover his face again, his body squirming even more as I continued to suck at his skin. I felt his leg gently nudge my own leg to get me to stop, his face still hidden behind his hands.

I gave it a last kiss before placing his leg back down on the bed. My hands moved up to take Levi’s in my own before kissing him softly.

“I’m sorry”, I whispered with a smile. I just couldn't help myself with Levi looking so cute as he tried to hide his face. All he did was wrap his arms around my neck and pull me back down to kiss me again, most likely to hid his still flushed face. He kept kissing me deeply, his lips so soft and perfect connected with mine. His feet brushed up against my legs before hooking around my ankles, tangling us together more.

He turned us over again, bodies flush together as our tongues met in the middle. God I just wanted to stay like this forever, his fingers curling in my hair, trying to bring me forever closer as my hand combed through Levi’s, the other rubbing down his side to grab his butt. All I wanted was for him to be closer, even more than before, even if it was impossible I’d still try to find a way to make it possible.

I pulled back just enough to catch my breath and to look up at Levi, my hand fiddling with his boxers. He leaned over to rest his forehead on my own as he stared at me. He lifted up his hips to help me tug down his boxers, Levi reaching down to get them the rest of the way off and tossing them aside.

As he leaned back down, he grabbed both of my hands before going down to kiss my chest. His mouth was soft on my skin, my back arching up to feel more of it. He hummed on my skin as he sucked a small red mark right in the middle of my chest, on my heart. At first, I always thought it were a strange place. But when Levi explained it to me one night, it all made perfect sense, and caused my stomach to erupt with butterflies. He marked me to claim me, but not just my body, but my heart too.

His lips continued their pathway down to my navel, then down to my hipbone. He gave each side open mouthed kisses, making my head fall back and close my eyes with a sigh. I squeezed Levi’s hands as he continued kisses each hip, my hips slightly squirming, trying to convey what I wanted across to him. I squeezed his hands once more as a thank you as he pulled them away and softly pulled my boxers off and away.

I sat up with outreaching arms to grab his face and collide our mouths together again. My hands went to grab each of his thighs to place him in my lap as his hands grab my hair again. It was a much slowly kiss than all the times before, our tongues languidly dancing together in our mouths as we shared the same breath. My thumbs rub over his thighs before I felt Levi’s weight shift to push me back down on the bed, our bodies still tangled together.

I felt one of his hands pull away from me, but not placed on me again, making me open my eyes in curiosity. His hand held the bottle of lube we kept in the bedside drawer, his thumb popping open the top.

“Here, let me..” I reached out to take the bottle from him, coating three fingers evenly with it before closing it and setting it back down on the table. One hand held Levi’s hip as the other snaked around his body to press a finger against his entrance.

Levi bit his bottom lip softly as he waited for my finger to finally enter him, his eyes fluttering closed and releasing his lip as he felt it slide in. He moaned quietly as I entered a second finger in, slowly moving them around.

We stared at each other like we were infatuated with every single part of each other’s faces. I was though, in love with everything about him, and Levi stared at me in the same way.

My third finger slid in next to the rest, slicking up his entrance as a hand moved up to cup my face and rub my cheek bone.

"You’re so beautiful.." He spoke as if he were talking to himself, his mouth hung open just a bit and his eyes filled with love.

My hand went limp before pulling out, completely in awe at Levi’s words. My clean hand held his face as if he were a delicate flower. “You are too, Levi.” His name rolling off my tongue with love.

He sat up a bit, my hand resting on the bed as he gave me a small smile. He wrapped a hand around my member, pumping it slowly, getting me harder and harder under his sweet gaze.

"Levi.." I breathed out, my gaze slightly pleading him, his hands felt too good on me..

"Shhh", he whispered out, a hand coming up to brush away the hair on my forehead. His other hand stayed on my shaft, lining it up with his entranced before slowly sliding down onto it.

My breathing picked up again, all the feelings swirling around in my head. Levi tried to calm me down again, but his whispered hushes came out to breathy, a bit to ragged, and I knew he was feeling the same thing.

My hands went to his hips, helping him move down slowly until I was fully sheathed inside of him. He gave a tentative swirl of his hips, making sure there was no pain before sliding up and down on my shaft.

I took an uneven breath in and out as Levi set a slow rhythm between us. His hands settled on my chest to steady himself, one of mine coming to rest atop of one of his.

We kept our rhythm, his hips moving and grinding down slowly as mine thrusted up to meet his every move. But I started to feel his hips shaking, his body tiring out, but also unwilling to give up, it felt to good to give up now.

I held his thigh and tapped it to let him know what I would do. He nodded his head, a few too many times, his mind lost in a haze of pleasure. His eyes opened to slits to lean forward and nuzzle his head into the crook of my shoulder, his hands wrapping around my neck.

I sat up just a bit, feeling Levi’s legs wrap around my waist. I turned us over, trying to keep us connected as I set Levi down on his back. He relaxed his head back down, his arms coming to rest on my biceps.

With a breath, I started to thrust into him again, long and slow, trying to savor this moment. But it felt too good, the need for more and more swirled around inside our minds.

I began to move my hips a bit faster, just a bit harder, and it was already becoming too much for me. I leaned down onto my elbows as I felt Levi’s grip tighten a bit more. Our breathing got heavier and heavier until we both let out soft little noises, no longer able to hold them in.

"More", he whispered in my ear, his hips starting to buck up slightly.

I thrusted in faster and faster, trying to remember how to breathe with Levi clenching and unclenching around me. My hips tried to move in harder, Levi whining probably louder than he intended to.

"You— there, ahh, you— you got, ah-" Levi was rambling on now, his mind taken over by pleasure as I repeatedly grinded into his prostate.

"I know", I reassured him, kissing him briefly before we both were panting again.

I felt a coil of pleasure begin to form deep in my belly, all the sensations bringing me closer and closer to the edge.

"I’m..I’m close Levi.." All he could do was nod underneath me and grab my hand to being it to his own aching member.

I pumped him the best I could, but my orgasm was creeping up on me fast, and I couldn't stop it anymore. All the pleasure building deep inside me came washing over me, from my toes, up my spine and to my fingertips. I moaned out Levi’s name as I finished cumming deep inside of him.

I kept my hand pumping him, faster and faster, wanting him to feel the same way too.

I could see his face start to skew up in slight frustration, not that he couldn't cum really, but because he felt bad that his body wouldn't cum from my touches, just as he told me before.

"It’s okay," I whispered, capturing his lips again.

I weakly tried to continue thrusting into him despite my member already softening. My hand started to move slower around him, teasing the tip before moving faster again, my other moving down to fondle his balls in my hand.

My mouth sucked softly on his bottom lip before moving my mouth to his ear. “Come”, I whispered as I moved my hand a bit faster.

And he did, his body shaking with pleasure as he hid his face in my shoulder before moving back again, knowing I like to see his face as he cums. He groaned out as all the pleasure took over his body, spilling his seed between our bodies.

Both of us slumped onto the bed, pulling out first before laying down next to Levi. He was the first to moved and cuddle into me, a hand holding onto my arm to bring me in closer.

I reached over to the other bedside table to grab the towel Levi had said to keep there, and cleaned myself and Levi off. It was placed aside before I wrapped my arms around him and held him close, my head buried in his hair.

I held him tightly, kissing his head as he tangled our legs together once again. I looked down to see a small smile form on his face as I held his body even closer. His head tilted upwards to find my eyes before saying, “I love you, Eren.”

"I love you too, Levi." We kissed one last time before he nuzzled his head back into my chest and let his own breathing grow heavy.

As Levi was taken by sleep, I stayed awake, watching his face completely calm and peaceful as he slept. My hand began to stroke his head lovingly, my chest growing warmer at the thought that he is mine, all mine.

My eyelids grew heavier and heavier, my hand slowing down in his hair, and I let myself be swept by sleep, joining Levi in his slumber, wrapped up in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for taking the time to read this!
> 
> I'm Theheichouwesawthatday on tumblr!
> 
> I'd love to talk with you guys on there! :)


End file.
